


They're Not History Yet

by Vicki Hessel Werkley (HowNovel)



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-14
Updated: 2003-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowNovel/pseuds/Vicki%20Hessel%20Werkley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2004 Fan Q Winner </p><p>Paul and Scott eagerly await the next edition of <i> Blue Lights</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Not History Yet

They’re Not History Yet  
A Starman Story  
By Vicki Werkley

© 2003

 

“Well, it’s about time!” Scott exclaimed, discovering a white envelope in the mail he’d just collected from the box on the porch.

His father, Paul, glanced up from the camera he was repairing at the dining room table. “What is it?” His was the face of someone who viewed every question—every unknown—as an opportunity to learn something new.

“It’s _them_ ,” Scott said, waving the envelope, which was larger than most of the mail, the size of regular pages folded in half. “You know…the blue lights people.”

Paul brightened. “It _has_ been awhile since we’ve heard from them. There must be a lot of news.”

Slitting the envelope with the side of his thumb, Scott snorted. “Doubt it! It’s only a few pages. After all this time!”

With an affectionate grin Paul asked, “Did you have breakfast?”

Scott laughed, then, at his own crabbiness, but wasn’t ready to concede his disappointment. “Remember how the newsletter used to have, like, 50 pages crammed with information and photos?”

“I remember there was so much they had to use little bitty fonts to make it all fit.”

Scott had the pages unfolded now, and he glanced through them. “Well, some things never change.”

He sat down next to his dad, and they read the issue together silently—except when they exclaimed with surprise at some of the news (“We’ve lost Wiebke and Inez, Conrad Bennett and Hal Walker!”; “Didn’t know Matteo wrote poetry!”) and studied the photos (“Hey, they had a celebration in Ironwood!”; “Look at all our old Hollywood buddies who came to the family reunion!”)

When they’d finished it all and discussed every aspect, Scott said grudgingly, “Well, I guess I get this _Quod potes, Quando potes_ thing. I just miss all the info and photos we used to get. All that energy and hope.”

“These people have lives,” Paul reminded, “Homes and friends and hobbies and careers. Some of them have spouses…children…pets. Many of them have elderly parents. And not a one of them is getting any younger.”

“I know. I just miss it all.”

“Me too. And I bet _they_ miss it even more than we do.”

Obviously, there was something more bothering the younger man. “You don’t think they’re starting to forget about us?”

It was Paul’s turn to snort. “Not a chance! They’re still watching our story and writing their own chapters and finding new blue lights buddies through their website and listserve and conventions. Look how they get together every year to talk about us…our future. In fact, they’re gearing up right now for next April. And you know, the most important thing is they’re still with us in spirit: showing the world how to care, to help and encourage others, to take responsibility and to treat all creatures and the planet with respect. They may not have the same energy, but they certainly still know how to hope.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s true…what they liked about us will go on forever because it became a part of them.”

Paul wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “They _are_ the blue lights, Scott, and believe me, they’re not history yet!”

THE END


End file.
